1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a sports training system. More particularly the present invention relates to a sports training system including a tower positioned between a player and a basketball hoop and a pad configured for the player to stand upon. Specifically, the tower is configured to require the player to shoot the basketball over the top of a cross bar at a preferred shot speed to cause the basketball to move towards the basketball hoop at a preferred entrance angle.
2. Background Information
The sport of basketball is a fun sport that may be enjoyed by all types of players, young and old, having varying degrees of skills. The basic fundamentals of the sport require dribbling a basketball and then either passing the ball to another player or shooting the ball towards a round rim, which is part of a basketball hoop, with the purpose of moving the ball through the rim to score a point. Improving a player's passing and shooting fundamentals greatly increases their overall skill at the sport.
Many young basketball players have improper fundamentals. Some exemplary and common mistakes or improper fundamentals are when players are not in an athletic or crouched stance when dribbling the basketball. This upright or non-crouched stance often leads the player to be unbalanced while dribbling and shooting the basketball. Further, other players often have their feet improperly aligned when they are shooting the basketball. Another improper fundamental player's often exhibit is shooting the basketball at a release angle that is too small or low, which causes the basketball to descend towards the rim or hoop at an entrance angle that is too small. Further, yet another improper fundamental shooting the basketball at a velocity that is either too slow or too fast.
The present invention addresses these and other issues.